Karaoke Night
by soon2be-Guardian
Summary: Dimitri was ignoring Rose and Lissa hasn't talked to her either. What will happen when a mystery person turns up out of the blue. And not in the way you may think. Not just sining anymore.  Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Vampire Academy the lovely Richelle Mead does, nor any of the song in this story.**

Karaoke night, just what I needed to let out my emotions, it had been two months since dimitri was turned back into a damphir. Still he ignores me, and Lissa isn't much better. She treats me like shit compared to Dimitri, I mean we were supposed to be like sisters but I guess that doesn't count anymore. She is always thinking of Dimitri, 'oh I hope Dimitris ok, I wonder how Dimitri is?' what about how her so called best friend is. Huh I guess that never occurred to her. My thoughts were cut off when I was called up to sing I decided to dedicate my song to Dimitri. So I chose 'Issues' by Escape the fate. That is exactly who I feel about this situation with Dimitri.  
>" It's time to hear from Rose Hathaway. She is going to sing 'Issues' by Escape the fate. Good choice Rose. She has told me that it is dedicated to a former love." I turned my gaze to Dimitri, ha his face was filled with anguish, I just loved that sight.<p>

I walked up to the stage and took the microphone, the music started and I saw Lissa giving me a death glare. '_How could you Rose, can't you just leave him alone!' _whoa what a nice message from my bestie.

"**This is the death of me.  
>I feel it constantly<br>Just like an enemy  
>That wants to see me bleed<br>So I try to be silent  
>But my words they explode<br>Like hand grenades  
>I just gotta stay calm<br>Before i let this time bomb  
>Blow up in my face.<br>**  
>I looked Dimitri straight in the eyes as I sung my heart of. Shock crossed over his face as the lyrics and the message I was trying to portray finally set in. I was telling him how the last two months of my life have been. I haven't had anyone to support me, the two people I needed the most didn't even acknowledge my existence.<br>**  
>These issues pin me to the floor<br>These issues are my overlord  
>I feel so dominated<br>These issues, they choke me like a noose  
>Issues, they choke me like a noose<br>Issues, they choke me like a noose**

I glanced over at Lissa to see a look of shock over how I felt and pure outrage of what i was singing and the fact that I dedicated it to Dimitri. Well it is going to be a massive shocker when i sing my next song to her. I hope it will be painful for her to hear.  
><strong><br>The hounds of hell, they cry  
>That's how they get to me<br>Inject my head with lies  
>The pain's astonishing<br>Like a brick or a stone**

I squeezed my head symbolizing the pressure that I had and to symbolise the crushing of my emotions and feelings.  
><strong><br>Slowly crushing my bones  
>Sending me to my grave<br>And it's such a fake  
>This life that I've made<br>I'm going insane**

I emphasised 'pin me' just to bring back memories of our training session back at St Vlads. His face was filled with so much guilt, anguish and hurt that i almost felt guilty. ALMOST, but hey almost was far from the actual thing.  
><strong><br>These issues pin me to the floor  
>These issues are my overlord<br>I feel so dominated  
>These issues, they choke me like a noose<br>Issues, they choke me like a noose  
>Issues, they choke me like a noose<br>Issues  
>Issues, they choke me like a noose<strong>

These issues pin me to the floor  
>These issues are my overlord<br>I feel so dominated  
>These issues, they choke me like a noose<br>Issues, they choke me like a noose  
>Issues, they choke me like a noose<br>Issues, they choke me like a noose  
>Issues, they choke me like a noose<p>

"

I finished with closed eyes, a tear escaped my eye as the music faded.  
>"Wow Rose you have an amazing voice. Good thing you're going to sing us another one. You have also dedicated this song to another person. Your best friend. I see." I prepare myself for the next lot of music to start. I decided to sing 'Exit wounds' by the Script.<p>

**"****My hands are cold my body's numb  
>I'm still in shock what have you done<br>My head is poundin, my vision's blur  
>Your mouth is moving, I don't hear a word<strong>

I pointed at her, showing her that all of this is about her. It's true, what she's done is abandoned me. Her face showed it all. Hurt, guilt, anger and shock. She really had no idea that her sister was feeling like this.  
><em>'Rose, I'm so sorry. I had no idea.' <em>Of course she didn't, the last time we spoke properly was two months ago. She has been preoccupied by a certain someone.

**And it hurts so bad that I search my skin  
>For the entry point, where love went in<br>And ricocheted and bounced around  
>And left a hole when you walked out yeah<strong>

I looked deep into her eyes and then looked away. I continued to look around the room keeping my gaze off her. I flew my hand up to my heart showing that I was dying inside, and that only two people had caused this.

**I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room  
>Can anybody help me with these exit wounds<br>I don't know how much more love, this heart can lose  
>And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds<br>Whoooooaa uuuh where their leaving, the scars you're keeping  
>Exit wounds, where their leaving, the scars you're keeping<strong>

I looked at Dimitri and saw that his guardian mask had crept back on to his face, keeping him void of any emotions that he would feel. I pulled up a chair and flipped around and sat down so my chest was pressed up against the back.

**Marks a battle still feel raw  
>A million pieces of me on the floor<br>I'm damaged goods for all to see  
>Now who would ever want to be with me<br>I've got all the baggage drink the pills  
>Yeah this is living but without the will<br>I'm Blacken out I'm shutting down  
>You've left a hole, you walked out yeah<br>**  
>I directed my gaze towards Lissa, and faked the stab in my heart, a few tears leaked out of her eyes as the severity became clear to her.<br>**I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room  
>Can anybody help me with these exit wounds<br>I don't know how much more love, this heart can lose  
>And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds<br>Wounds ... where their leaving, the scars you're keeping  
>Exit wounds ... where their leaving, the scars you're keepin<strong>

**Loose your clothes and show your scars  
>That's who you are<br>That's who you are  
>Marks a battle still feel raw<br>A million pieces of me on the floor**

**I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room  
>Can anybody help me with these exit wounds<br>I don't know how much more love, this heart can lose  
>And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds<br>Wounds ... where their leaving, the scars you're keeping  
>Exit wounds... where their leaving, the scars you're keepin<strong>

I finished the song and just before I walked off stage I turned back to the audience.  
>" Just to clarify that was for my EX best friend."<p>

**Review please.**

**I want to know if it is good or not. Next chapter Dimitri will sing :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Vapire Academy, Richelle Mead does.**

DPOV

Just watching Roza on stage broke my heart broke; I couldn't believe how bad she actually felt. She kept telling me that she had forgiven me, but I truly didn't believe her. But now she is singing her heart out and I am seeing the severity of what I have done to her. I couldn't stand the feelings rushing through me and consuming me. I still love her, she is my life and I just threw it all away. I glanced at Lissa, she looked shocked, sad and angry at Rose, I mean it's true she wasn't there for Rose when she needed it. I can't remember the last time she left my side to be with Rose. I really took her priority, yet Rose has been like her sister since they were young.  
>I glanced back at the stage once hearing the music stop, Rose started to walk off the stage but then turned back to the audience and said.<br>" Just to clarify that was for my EX best friend." My heart broke, she just told the whole of court that Lissa was no longer her friend; this was all because of me. I caused all of this pain for her and now she is giving up. No I will confess my love to her once again. Rose came off the stage and Lissa stormed off to her.  
>"Next up is Dimitri Belikov and he is singing 'Ultraviolet' by the Stiff Dylans" I walked up to the stage and took the microphone. Waiting for the music to begin I spotted Rose, she wasn't watching the stage, but she must have felt my gaze on her. She gazed up just as I started to sing.<p>

**"She is a wave and she's breaking  
>She's a problem to solve<br>and in the circle she's making  
>I will always revolve<strong>

I kept my gaze on her trying to show her that this was all about her. I just wanted her to know that my feelings for her are still here and as strong as ever. True love never fades, so it was impossible for ours to fade. I couldn't distinguish the look on her face it was unreadable.

**And on her sight  
>These eyes depend<br>Invisible and indivisible**

**That fire you ignited**  
><strong>Good, bad and undecided<strong>  
><strong>Burns when I stand beside it<strong>  
><strong>Your light is ultraviolet<strong>

She turned away, so I walked down to her and took her hand in mine trying to convince her I was truly sorry. I felt that shock that always comes when I touch her that spark is what kept me going. I loved her so much that it hurt for me not to be near her. I thought it was for the best, but that was my mistake.

**Visions so insane  
>They travel unravelling through my brain<br>Cold when I am denied it  
>Your light is ultraviolet<br>Ultraviolet**

**Now is a phase and it's changing**  
><strong>It's rotating us all<strong>  
><strong>Thought we're safe but we're dangling<strong>  
><strong>and it's too far to survive the fall<strong>

She pulled her hand out of mine and gazed at me with tears in her eyes. She was so sad, but pulling her hand out of mine hurt, it hurt so badly. The spark was gone as soon as our skin lost contact. I wiped away some of her tears.

**And this I know  
>It will not bend<br>Invisible and indivisible**

**That fire you ignited**  
><strong>Good, bad and undecided<strong>  
><strong>Burns when I stand beside it<strong>  
><strong>Your light is ultraviolet<strong>

I turned back and made my way back to the stage, I scanned the room and found Tasha standing there with a murderous glare on her face, why would she be so angry. She stormed over to Rose and slapped her. Rose talked to her; Tasha looked pleased and turned back to the stage, a smile on her face.

**Visions so insane  
>They travel unravelling through my brain<br>Cold when I am denied it  
>Your light is ultraviolet<br>Ultraviolet**

**That fire you ignited**  
><strong>Good, Bad and undecided<strong>  
><strong>Burns when I stand beside it<strong>  
><strong>Your light is ultraviolet<strong>

Rose turned around and left the room, I was broken, a few tears escaped my eyes as i saw her leave. A few gasps were heard around the room as they saw me cry. I always managed to control my emotions, but this was different. This was Rose.

**Visions so insane  
>They travel unravelling through my brain<br>Cold when I am denied it  
>Your light is ultraviolet<br>Ultraviolet**

**Your light is ultraviolet**

**Visions so insane**  
><strong>They travel unravelling through my brain<strong>  
><strong>Cold when I am denied it<strong>  
><strong>Your light is ultraviolet<strong>  
><strong>Ultraviolet"<strong>

As the music faded I dropped the microphone and ran after Rose, but someone grabbed my arm.  
>"Dimka where are you going? Don't chase after that blood whore. Plus she did say I could have you."<br>A smug smile spread across her face, Rose said that she could have me, I couldn't believe it. Not once in my life did I think of Tasha as more than a friend.  
>"Wow Tasha, just because she said you could have me, doesn't mean I want you. Why would I? If I can't have Rose than I don't want anyone." Shock filled her features and she stormed off.<br>I ran out the door to see rose sitting on the bench where I was questioned, tears spilling down her face.  
>"Roza." I said my voice thick with emotion. Her head snapped up.<br>"You have no right to call me that anymore." All hints of sadness vanished and anger filled her features.  
>"You lost that right when you said 'Love Fades, Mine Has, How do you think that felt Dimitri? My feat felt like you had ripped it out, chopped it into little pieces and set it on fire!" Oh god I had no idea it was so bad.<br>"Roz...Rose, I'm sorry but I felt so guilty over the pain I caused you while I was Strigoi. It was horrible to see you and then remember all the horrible things I had done to you." I looked at her with love but that was crushed with her next words.  
>"You caused me more pain when you were restored, compared to when you were Strigoi. I had forgiven you for all of that. You know what Guardian Belikov. Love Fades, Mine Has." Those words stung, I flinched at the harshness of them. I can't believe I said those to her. Rose stood up and fled as the tears started to pour out of my eyes. My Roza just said she doesn't love me anymore. I won't take that as an answer, I will fight to gain her trust and love once again.<p>

**Please Review.**  
><strong>I really want to know what you think and if I should continue or not.<strong>  
><strong>Also can you suggest some songs for Lissa and Adrian to sing please<strong>  
><strong>:D<strong>

**Soon2be-Gaurdian**


	3. Author's Note PLEASE READ IMPORTANT

**PLAESE READ!**

**Hey Guys.  
>Sorry I know that author's notes are horrible but I need help.<br>Before I can continue I need some song suggestions.  
>Also I don't know if people actually want me to continue, so I was hoping for at least 5 reviews before I update.<br>Thanks ****vampacadamylover**** and ****roseskyangel**** for your reviews, it was nice to know that some people like my story.**

**:) Soon2be-Guardian**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys thanks for all of your reviews and suggestions. I thought that i would use 'I wanna have your babies' for fun and to see Tasha embarass herself. Thanks for the suggestion lonleyemogirl17.**  
><strong>Ok so here is chapter 3. I don't own Vmpire Academy or the song used.<strong>

DPOV

I walked back into the bar and towards Lissa's side until I heard Tasha's name called out to go on stage. I stared at her in shock as I heard who she was dedicating this too.  
>" Tasha Ozera is singing I wanna have your babies by Natasha Bedingfeild. I have been told that this is dedicated to Dimitri Belikov." OMG what the hell is wrong with her does she have no self respect. She spotted me staring at her and smiled as the music began.<p>

**What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas  
>But what if it don't?<br>What happens in my head stays in my head  
>But sometimes it won't<br>What if you knew what I was thinking  
>Would it make you like WOHHHHH!<br>Don't wanna risk puttin' my foot in it  
>So ill keep my mouth closed!<br>**  
>Shit what is she getting at, she is desperate enough that she is going to do this. What the hell. I masked all of my emotions as her gaze fell back on me. She really is crazy.<p>

**All you hear is...**

**mmm mmm m m m m**  
><strong>Gonna button my lip So the truth don't slip<strong>  
><strong>mmm mmm m m m m m<strong>  
><strong>Gotta beep out what I really wanna shout<strong>  
><strong>Woops Did I say it out loud, did you find out<strong>  
><strong>I wanna have your babies<strong>  
><strong>It's serious like crazy<strong>  
><strong>I wanna have your babies<strong>  
><strong>I see 'em springing up like daisies<strong>

I looked over to Christian and Lissa, he looked petrified that his aunt would sing this god awful song in front of all these people. I really don't know what difference she thinks this is going to make. I do want kids but seriously NOT her kids.

**Some of my feelings keep escapin'  
>so I make it a joke<br>Nonchalant I keep on fakin'  
>So my heart don't get broke<br>I'm in a big big big big ocean in a tiny little boat  
>Ill only put the idea out there If I know its gonna float<strong>

**All you hear is...**

She started dancing around the stage, might I say very badly. But then sauntered off the stage in my direction and just as she was about to reach me I walked towards Lissa and Christian, trying to avoid her. I had to admit, this was really creepy.

**mmm mmm m m m m m  
>Gonna button my lip<br>So the truth don't slip  
>mmm mmm m m m m m<br>Gotta beep out  
>What I really wanna shout<br>Woops Did I say it out loud  
>Did you find out<br>I wanna have your babies  
>It's serious like crazy<br>I wanna have your babies  
>I see 'em springing up like daisy's<br>In my head there's a slot machine  
>And I'm bettin' you're the one in my hopes and dreams<br>**  
>I looked back at her to see that she was pissed I walked away, so she walked over to us again and I stepped behind Lissa and Christian trying best to keep her at bay. But this didn't work; Christian shot me a panicked look.<p>

**Trust me it would scare you if you knew what was goin' on in my brain  
>Trust me it would scare you that I've picked out the church all the schools all the names<br>If you knew it was all about you every wish Every candle every coin in a fountain  
>Trust me it would scare you<strong>

**Thats why I go...**

**mmm mmm m m m m m**

**mmm mmm m m m m m**

**Gonna button my lip  
>So the truth don't slip<br>mmm mmm m m m m m  
>Gotta beep out<br>What I really wanna shout  
>Woops Did I say it out loud<br>Did you find out  
>I wanna have your babies<br>It's serious like crazy  
>I wanna have your babies<br>I see 'em springing up like daisy's**

Tasha finally made it to me and I couldn't hide my emotions any longer, as disgust flowed over my face. But Tasha was too blind to see that this was not what I wanted. I backed up until I bumped into someone. I spun around to see my Roza standing there with a tear strained face. But anger was present on her face as she saw Tasha.  
>"Can't you see he doesn't want this? Look at his face; he is disgusted that you would stoop so low." She reached out and stole the microphone.<br>"Cut the music." And just like that it stopped. Christian looked relieved and Tasha looked pissed.  
>"Shut up you stupid blood whore. At least he actually wants me." I looked at her like she had grown three heads.<br>"Uhhh no Tasha I don't want you, never have, never will. I didn't think that you would stoop so low as to sing that awful song. Also why embarrass yourself like that with all those horrible dance moves. Plus didn't you get the message when I moved away from you." Tasha stormed up to me and kissed me, ugh never again will that happen. I pushed her off me and stole Lissa's drink. Gulping it down.  
>Tasha was hurt that I pushed her off me, but tried to kiss me again. Rather than Rose Christian intervened, pushed her away from me.<br>"Leave Aunt Tasha. Can't you see he doesn't want that?" I was shocked that Christian defended me but thanked him anyway. Tasha stormed out of the bar as I tried to search for Rose. I spotted her sitting with a guardian I didn't know, that just made by blood boil.  
>I had to get her back!<p>

**Hope you liked it and don't forget to review.**

**=D**  
><strong>Soon2be-Guardian<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

RPOV

I was sitting at a table alone until a new guardian came over. He looked cute, ruffled black hair with bits of red at the tips, gorgeous pale green eyes. He was tall but not overly tall, probably around 6ft3. I was captured in his eyes they were so beautiful. He had very defined features that any girl would melt over, but of course I wasn't going to tell him that.  
>"Hey my name's Jack." He smiled. His smile was to die for.<br>"Rose, Rose Hathaway." I sent him a smile of my own. "Are you new to court? I haven't seen you around before." He sat down and got comfortable, looks like we are getting to know each other.  
>"Yeah I just got transferred here, heard about this karaoke thing thought I would come check it out. I saw you sing it was amazing, you have a really good voice." I smiled at him.<br>"Thanks; are you going to sing tonight?" he pondered this for a moment and then answered.  
>"Yeah I think I will." Talking to Jack helped me to take my mind of Dimitri, Lissa and Tasha. I looked at the stage to see who was going next. I had been too busy talking to Jack to realise that it was Dimitri who was called onto stage. The music started and instantly I knew the song, 'Here without you' by 3 doors down.<p>

**"A hundred days have made me older  
>Since the last time that I saw your pretty face<br>A thousand lies have made me colder  
>And I don't think I can look at this the same<br>But all the miles that separate  
>Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face<br>**

I couldn't believe that he was singing this, he looked straight at me. What does he not get about 'Love Fades, Mine Has' I don't think that I could ever forgive him for what he did. I had forgiven him but he just dug a hole for himself. A tear did escape my eye and Jack wiped it away.  
><strong><br>I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you baby  
>And I dream about you all the time<strong>

**I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still with me in my dreams<br>And tonight it's only you and me, yeah**

I looked at Jake and realisation crossed his face, as he figured out that this song was for me. I couldn't handle this song, I know that I wouldn't forgive him but it was painful to hear this sung to me. I needed a drink, a good drink.  
>"Jack can you get me a shot of Russian Vodka please. I really need it." He nodded and left for my cure of this pain.<br>**  
>The miles just keep rollin'<br>As the people leave their way to say hello  
>I've heard this life is overrated<br>But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah**

**I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you baby  
>And I dream about you all the time<strong>

Jack came back with my drink, I sculled it and tried to ignore the burn, he was a smart and really nice guy so he actually bought four shots. I didn't want to get drunk but I wanted to rid myself of the pain. I smiled at him as he gave me a hug.  
><strong><br>I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still with me in my dreams<br>And tonight girl it's only you and me**

**Everything I know and anywhere I go  
>It gets hard but it won't take away my love<br>And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
>It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa<strong>

For practically being a stranger I felt comfortable in his presence, he gave me a hug that made me forget about the person I want to forget on stage. I glanced at the stage and saw Dimitri staring at me and Jack. His eyes glistened as he saw our embrace. I know that it seems mean but i am happy that he finally feels my pain.  
><strong><br>I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you baby  
>And I dream about you all the time<strong>

**I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still with me in my dreams<br>And tonight girl it's only you and me, yeah oh yeah oh"**

I glanced around the room as Dimitri walked off the stage. I spotted Lissa with a scowl on her face; she saw me and stalked towards me. Observing Jack as she approached, I shot him a glance and he came and put his arm around my shoulders.  
>"What the hell is wrong with you Rose, how can you be mad at both of us? We did nothing wrong!" Wow she did nothing wrong, really where was she when I needed my best friend. Oh yeah she was comforting the love of my life. She hadn't talked to me in two months, and that is doing nothing wrong.<br>"YOU DID OTHING WRONG? That is bullshit Lissa, what about when I was distraught and I needed my best friend for comfort. Where was she? Oh yeah she was with the one who caused all of my pain. Did he tell you what he said to me, he said 'Love Fades, Mine Has'. Do you know how that feels Lissa, it felt like I had my heart ripped out and stomped on. I needed someone to lean on and the only person that was there for me was Adrian. Not my so-called sister, my best friend was nowhere to be seen. Do you know when the last time we had a good proper conversation was huh? Well it was two months ago, all you time had been taken up by Christian or Guardian Belikov!" She was shocked at my outburst and tears were forming in her eyes.  
>"That Princess is why we are no longer friends. You were never there for me and I have had enough." I whispered the last part, Jack wrapped his arms around me trying to comfort me, when he saw Dimitri standing there, and he heard all of it. Good, he knows the full extent of my pain.<p>

Lissa stormed up onto stage and requested a song she looked at me as the music begun. She was going to sing 'Nobody's Perfect' by Jessie J.

"**Never … I have this feeling I talk too much  
>Sometimes I just can't shut the hell up<br>It's like I need to tell someone anyone who listen  
>And that's where I seem to fuck up, yeah<br>I forget about the consequences, for a minute there I lose my senses  
>And thought that you … my mouth's got going the words got going<strong>

**Baby never meant to hurt you, you know it's time that i… you  
>Treat the people I love like I wanna be loved<br>… lesson to learn and I hate that I let you down and I feel so bad about it  
>I guess karma comes back around cause now I'm the one hurting down<br>And I hate that I made you thinking that you must repair what's broken  
>So don't tell me you can't forgive me<br>Cause nobody's perfect, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no**

**I fucking turned the things …  
>I swear I never wanna cross that line<br>I should of kept it between us but know I … I'ma feeling …  
>So it hits … with these tears coming out from my eyes<br>I gotta change if I wanna keep you forever  
>Promise that I'm gonna try<strong>

**Baby never meant to hurt you, you know it's time that i… you  
>Treat the people I love like I wanna be loved<br>… lesson to learn and I hate that I let you down and I feel so bad about it  
>I guess karma comes back around cause now I'm the one hurting down<br>And I hate that I made you thinking that you must repair what's broken  
>So don't tell me you can't forgive me<br>Cause nobody's perfect, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no**

**I'm not a saint no matter no, cause what I did that wasn't cool  
>Mamma swear that I'll never do it again to you<br>I'm not a saint, I'm not a saint, I'm not at all  
>Mamma swear that I'll never do it again to you<br>And I hate that I let you down, and I feel so bad about it  
>I guess karma comes back around cause now I'm the one hurting down<br>And I hate that I made you thinking that you must repair what's broken  
>So don't tell me you can't forgive me<br>Cause nobody's perfect, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no  
>Don't tell me, don't tell me no, you can't give me more<br>Cause nobody's perfect."**

I just watched her sing emotionless, I turned to Jack and asked if he wanted to leave with me and go for a walk. He nodded. I shot one last glance at the stage as we left.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys thanks for all of the reviews and i'm glad that you are enjoying the story. This will propbably be one of the last chapters with songs in it for a while. I'm going to do a few normal chapters for a bit. But there will be more songs later on.**  
><strong>I don't own VA or any of the characters, Richelle Mead does.<strong>

**Enjoy the chapter =)**

Jack and I decided to walk around the border of court; we were in a comfortable silence both just relaxed in each other's presence.  
>"So what did they do to cause you all of that pain?" I gave him a side long glance, trying to figure out where to start.<br>"Well I went to St Vladimir's Academy, that's where I met Lissa when we were younger. You've probably heard of how we ran away. Well Guardian Belikov was the one who brought us back. He became my mentor and during the trainings we began to fall in love, we kept trying to not love each other but it just became too hard. So we gave in, then the major attack happened and we both fought off the strigoi. When one of my closest friends was taken I was so upset. I convinced the guardians that we should have a rescue party for the missing students. We managed to lead the attack and most people survived, but one person I was close to didn't. Guardian Belikov was just about out of the cave when he was attacked. I had to watch the love of my life slowly dying." I looked over at him to see that I had his full attention so I continued.  
>"When it was light out again another group of guardians went to go and fetch the bodies, they came back but one body was missing. His body wasn't in the caves, so we thought they took him. It turns out that he was turned. When I found out I promised to go after him and hunt him down. So I went to Russia in search of him. Although I didn't find him he found me, I was locked away and used as his personal blood whore. But one night I managed to escape." I felt tears welling up in my eyes while remembering these awful moments in my life. I pulled myself together and continued.<br>"He chased me for a while and then I finally had my chance to stake him, but I missed. I thought I had killed him but I hadn't. So when I heard this rumor about being able to change him back I did some research and had the princess help me what we had to do was char a stake with the fifth element. Spirit. So once we tracked Dimitri down again, Lissa staked him and he returned back to Damphir. I was so happy, that was until he didn't look at me or acknowledge my existence. He gave Lissa all the credit, and treated me like I had done nothing. I kept trying to get him to see me but Lissa defended him and kept him away from me and therefore, she herself wasn't with me." I stopped for a minute as Jack gave me a hug and a reassuring look.  
>" One day I managed to get Dimitri alone while he was at church, I went to talk to him and told him that I forgive him for what he did to me in Russia. He just couldn't forgive himself so what he said to me next broke my heart. Dimitri said 'Love Fades, Mine Has'. That was two months ago and since then neither Lissa or Dimitri has talked to me properly until tonight."<p>

He stayed quiet for a few minutes processing everything I had just told him, his face was filled with compassion, care and sadness. I sat down and just stared into the darkness, while a stray tear fell down my face. I looked up at Jack and saw that he was angry. He came and sat beside me, studying my face while wiping the lone tear on my cheek.  
>"I can't believe they did that to you. You're eighteen and you have had that much emotional pain, you have courage that no one else your age would have. You are so brave and if you need it you can talk to me any time you need to. I will be here to help you." He smiled at me and I decided there was one last thing that I want to do tonight. I looked at jack.<br>"Can we go back to the bar now, I have a song that I want to sing, also you said you were singing and I really want to see that. He laughed and stood up pulling me with him. We walked into the bar and I walked onto the stage. I had decided to sing another song to Lissa; Scars by Allison Iraheta seemed like the perfect one.

**Did I say something stupid?  
>There goes one more mistake<br>Do I bore you with my problems?  
>Is that why you turn away?<br>Do you know how hard I tried  
>To become what you want me to be?<strong>

I looked around the audience and spotted Lissa sobbing from our previous argument. I know that I have many scars and that they do too. Sure at the time Dimitri was having trouble with the change, but I wanted to be there for him and he just ignored me. Creating my scars and problems.

**Take me  
>This is all that I've got<br>This is all that I'm not  
>All that I'll ever be<br>I've got flaws, I've got faults  
>Keep searching for your perfect heart<br>It doesn't matter who you are  
>We all have our scars<br>We all have our scars**

**You say don't act like a child  
>But what if its a father I need?<br>Its not like you don't know what you got yourself into  
>Don't tell me I'm the one who's naive<br>Do you know how hard I've tried  
>To become who you want me to be?<strong>

I was walking around the stage locking eyes with Lissa; she sent me a message through the bond.  
><em>Rose, I'm sorry. Please, please forgive me. I know that I didn't help you when you needed it and I want to earn you forgiveness. Please. <em>I stared into her eyes still debating on whether to forgive her or not.

**Take me  
>This is all that I've got<br>This is all that I'm not  
>All that I'll ever be<br>I've got flaws, I've got faults  
>Keep searching for your perfect heart<br>It doesn't matter who you are  
>We all have our scars<br>We all have our scars**

**Come on, just let it go  
>These are things you can't control<br>Your expectations, your explainations  
>Don't make sense to me<br>You and your alternatives  
>Don't send me to your therapists<br>Deep down, I know what you mean  
>And I'm not sure that's what I wanna be<br>No**

All the pain that Lissa and Dimitri put me through was unbearable. I was so broken, Adrian was the only one there for me but all of my pain over Dimitri broke Adrian and me up. I do love him, just more like a bother. He still loves me and the last time that I talked to him was a week ago. I scanned the crowed and spotted him. Adrian, he looked drunk but he mustn't have been that bad.

**Take me  
>This is all that I've got<br>This is all that I'm not  
>All that I'll ever be<br>I've got flaws, I've got faults  
>Keep searching for your perfect heart<br>It doesn't matter who you are  
>We all have our scars<br>We all have our scars  
>Oh no no no<strong>

**Did I say something stupid  
>There goes one more mistake..<strong>

I finished singing and the music stopped. Jack came up to me and gave me a hug. He looked at me with care and wiped away a stray tear that I didn't know had fallen. I smiled up at him.  
>"I will help you deal with any scars that you have, alright? I promise. I will try to protect you from anymore emotional pain ok?" I nodded, hoping that him being in my life will take away some of the pain. I leaned up and pecked him on the cheek; he smiled and walked to the stage. I turned around and walked to the bar. A shot of tequila sounded good right now, I went to my previous table wondering what Jack would be singing tonight. I turned to the stage as the music begun. He was singing 'Airplanes' by BOB and Hayley Williams. I love this song.<p>

"**Can we pretend that airplanes  
>In the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars  
>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)<br>Can we pretend that airplanes  
>In the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars  
>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)<strong>

I smiled at him on the stage, he had an amazing voice. Our eyes stayed locked as he continued to sing. I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach, I seem to feel more comfortable in his company then when I was with Dimitri. I felt like I would melt under his gaze, I felt my cheeks start to heat up a blush spreading over my cheeks.

**Yeah  
>I could use a dream or a genie or a wish<br>To go back to a place much simpler than this  
>Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'<br>And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
>And all the pandemonium and all the madness<br>There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
>And when you're staring at that phone in your lap<br>And you hoping but them people never call you back  
>But that's just how the story unfolds<br>You get another hand soon after you fold  
>And when your plans unravel<br>And they sayin' what would you wish for  
>If you had one chance<br>So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
>I'm on my way so don't close that gate<br>If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
>And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night<strong>

He was really good at rapping, never stumbling over any of the words, or not being able to keep the pace. He walked around the stage jumping along with the beat. He looked around the audience and stopped in a certain area; I followed his gaze and saw what or who he was looking at. Lissa, Dimitri and Christian were all looking at me. Christian gave me a small smile and turned back to the stage.  
><strong><br>Can we pretend that airplanes  
>In the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars  
>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)<br>Can we pretend that airplanes  
>In the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars  
>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)<br>**  
>I looked away but still felt their gazes on me, Jack tore his eyes away and glanced back at me. His glare turning into a smile as he spotted me, I laughed at the thought of him being pissed at people that he doesn't really know, but it was so kind of him.<br>**  
>Somebody take me back to the days<br>Before this was a job, before I got paid  
>Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank<br>Yeah back when I was tryin' to get into the subway  
>And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it<br>But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant  
>I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes<br>Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days  
>Before the politics that we call the rap game<br>And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
>And back before I tried to cover up my slang<br>But this is for the Cada, what's up Bobby Ray  
>So can I get a wish to end the politics<br>And get back to the music that started this sh-t  
>So here I stand and then again I say<br>I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes**

He made an airplane with his arm and moved it through the air, he closed his eyes for a second when singing this song his voice held so much passion. I kept smiling as I watched him dance around the stage, loving his enthusiasm.

**Can we pretend that airplanes  
>In the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars  
>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)<br>Can we pretend that airplanes  
>In the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars  
>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now<strong>)"

He walked off the stage and up to me, he stole my half drunk shot and finished it off smirked at me and sat down.  
>"That was amazing you sir are a really good singer." He laughed<br>"Why thank you Rosie." A growl emitted from another table, I glanced over to see Dimitri glaring at Jack. I stood up and pulled Jack out of the bar. Hoping to get him to walk me home.  
>"Hey drop me off at my apartment?" I glanced at him as he gave me a small nod. We walked in a comfortable silence and quickly arrived at my room.<br>"Thanks for tonight Jack I had fun with you." H came over gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
>"Me too Rose, we should do it again sometime. If you ever need to talk or just want to see me my room number is 275 ok?" I smirked at him<br>"Thanks, who knows you might see me soon." He laughed and turned away as I the door. I walked over to my bed, swapped into a pair of sweats and a hoddie. Falling asleep with a smile on my face for the first time in months. It was good that I met Jack tonight, I feel so much happier.

**That was my longest chapter so far =) Over 2000 words!**

**Don't forget to review and feel free to suggest anything that you think will go well in the story. =D**

**Review please and if you come up with any more song suggestions that wold be great.**

**~Soon2be-Guardian**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! =D**  
><strong>Thanks for all of the reviews. I know that a lot of you want Dimitri and Rose together and don't worry they aren't completely over yet.<strong>  
><strong>I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does. I wish I did though. =P<strong>  
><strong>I also don't own 'My happy ending' by Avril Lavigne<strong>  
><strong>Love you guys!<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy =D<strong>

I had the worst sleep last night, and now all I can think of is that horrible nightmare. I woke up at 2 am screaming for it to stop, but 'it' wasn't real, but instead it was a dream.  
><em>FLASHBACK<br>Jack and I were on duty, both of us were patrolling the grounds of court. We were paired up together and talking about our families, until I had that sudden nauseous feeling creep up in my stomach. I knew something was wrong, that Strigoi were around.  
>"Jack, run go get help. Buria. Hurry!" He looked at me shocked at what I had just said, but in the same second began to sprint off to the guardian building. I looked out towards the forest hoping to catch a glimpse of the intruders; I saw numerous pairs of red eyes looking at me. Shit.<br>I ripped my stake out of its holder, and poised ready for attack.  
>"Bring it on bitches!" Five of them approached me the of them looked skittish they must have been recently turned. But the other two looked old. Really old. The three young ones charged at me and I managed to stake one of them easily due to her sloppy movements. The others weren't as easy, we were giving and receiving hit equally. I scraped the tip of my stake against one of the males cheeks.<br>"Aghhhhh" this momentary distraction was enough for me to stake him.  
>I circled the last one not attacking, waiting for an opening. Finally he moved forward throwing out a punch with his left arm. I blocked it just in time and kicked out taking his legs out from under him a growl emitted from his chest as I closed the space between us and plunged my stake in to his heart.<br>"Next time do not growl at me." While I was busy with him I didn't realize that the others were sneaking up on me._

_"ROSE!" I looked up to see Jack running towards me_  
><em>"WATCHOUT! ROSE!" H was gaping at something behind me then I remembered the two other Strigoi. I felt really hard force on the back of my head; I fell to the ground and saw the Strigoi bend down trying to get to my neck. I kept struggling hoping to avoid being bitten, he was so close to biting me until he was suddenly ripped away and staked by Jack. He was amazing but as he pulled out his stake the last Strigoi came up behind him and sunk her teeth into his neck, I looked away not being able to watch. I was in deep shit; I could barley move and had a Strigoi standing there ready to attack. She dropped his body to the ground, I glanced at his body it was lifeless, pale and he was not moving. Tears welled up in my eyes at the sight of him; I tried to stand and prepare myself for the fight but just couldn't gather enough strength. She finally started to approach me, baring her teeth and snarling at me. I looked into her cold eyes and prepared myself for death, I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to hit. Instead I heard grunts and strangled cries; I opened my eyes to see those familiar brown eyes gazing into my own. I realised that the nausea had disappeared, so I knew there would be no more attacks here.<em>  
><em>"Are you ok Roza? How badly are you hurt?" His questions ran through my mind but the only word that came to my lips was.<em>  
><em>"Jack." My voice filled with sorrow, broke as I looked at his cold body.<em>  
><em>END FLASHBACK<em>

The dream was so vivid and life like that it actually scared me, I couldn't believe that I had met Jack last night and had a dream about him dying. That cannot be normal. I was heading down to the gym to forget about the dream; I looked through a crack in the door and saw that it was empty. I waltzed in hoping to get some time away from everything; I started to hit the punching bag letting out some frustration while I was at it. But clearly life wasn't on my side as the door swung open and a familiar face stepped through the doors. Of course it wasn't a face I wanted to see right now but the face of a former mentor. He took off his duster and tossed it to the side of the room. I didn't even look at him purposely; I just continued to hit the bag as he approached.  
>"Rose, you should take it easy I'm not sure that the punching bag can handle all of those hit constantly." I didn't even spare a glance in his direction; I continued to beat the bag until I needed a drink.<br>I turned around and noticed that he was still standing in the same spot; I casually stepped around him and avoided eye contact. Even though I told him that my love had faded it truly hadn't, I just managed to hide it away from his or anyone else's knowledge. His arm shot out and grabbed my hand. The same old shock ran through my body like every other time he has touched me.  
>"Rose, I was just joking. Look please don't ignore me or Lissa. I know that what I did was horrible and I am so sorry for what I did to you and I will regret it every day of my life." I couldn't help it so I looked into his eyes searching for every possible trace of a lie, but I couldn't find one. I sighed and averted my gaze.<br>"Dimitri I-I-I can't, not now. You hurt me so much and I don't know if I can forgive you yet. Who knows I may never be able to forgive you. We may be able to be together again in the future but I can't guarantee that anything will happen or even if my feeling will ever come back." He gave me a small smile and nodded. I really don't know if I could forgive him or not, I mean Jack is a nice guy maybe I could give him a shot and see what I feel. But the way I looked at him in that dream was more like a brother rather than a boyfriend. I looked back at Dimitri and decided to leave.  
>"Goodbye Rose" I walked over to my bag and I was just about out of the door when I whispered.<br>"Bye Comrade." I rushed back to my room and got out my guitar, deciding to right a song.

"(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
>So much for my happy ending<br>(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
>So much for my happy ending<br>(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
>(Oh, oh)<p>

Lets talk this over  
>It's not like we're dead<br>Was it something I did?  
>Was it something you said?<p>

Don't leave me hanging  
>In a city so dead<br>Held up so high  
>On such a breakable thread<p>

You were all the things I thought I knew  
>And I thought we could be<p>

You were everything, everything  
>That I wanted<br>We were meant to be, supposed to be  
>But we lost it<p>

All of our memories so close to me  
>Just fade away<br>All this time you were pretending  
>So much for my happy ending<p>

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
>So much for my happy ending<br>(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

You've got your dumb friends  
>I know what they say<br>They tell you I'm difficult  
>But so are they<p>

But they don't know me  
>Do they even know you?<br>All the things you hide from me  
>All the stuff that you do?<p>

You were all the things I thought I knew  
>And I thought we could be<p>

You were everything, everything  
>That I wanted<br>We were meant to be, supposed to be  
>But we lost it<p>

All of our memories so close to me  
>Just fade away<br>All this time you were pretending  
>So much for my happy ending<p>

It's nice to know that you were there  
>Thanks for acting like you cared<br>And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all  
>Thanks for watching as I fall<br>And letting me know we were done

He was everything, everything  
>That I wanted<br>We were meant to be, supposed to be  
>But we lost it<p>

All of the memories so close to me  
>Just fade away<br>All this time you were pretending  
>So much for my happy ending<p>

You were everything, everything  
>That I wanted<br>We were meant to be, supposed to be  
>But we lost it<p>

All of the memories so close to me  
>Just fade away<br>All this time you were pretending  
>So much for my happy ending<p>

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
>So much for my happy ending<br>(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
>So much for my happy ending<br>(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
>(Oh, oh, oh, oh)"<p>

All of this shit with Dimitri has messed with my mind, everything thst we had planned is gone, Lissa and I barley talk anymore, Dimitri is Hot and Cold all of the time. First he doesn't love me then he does.  
>I love him.<br>But should I be with him?

**Don't forget to Review!**  
><strong>Hope you liked this chapter. I might not be updating as frequently becasuse I am gong back to school. I hope to update at least 2-3 time a week.<strong>

**~ Soon2be-Guardian**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating in the last few days but I'm back at school and have been packed with homework so updates will hopefully happen at least twice during weekdays. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does!**

**Enjoy :D**

My mind was still racing on that one subject of Dimitri, I loved him with all my heart but I was too scarred to open up again. What if my heart breaks again? What if he hurts me again? Will I be able to go through that again? These questions just went round and round in my head. I walked out of my room needing the fresh air, and crispness of the cold autumn night. Strolling through the yards of Court were comforting, I heard footsteps approaching from behind me. I was readying myself for an attack until I heard my name being called.  
>"Rose, what are you doing out here?" I turned and saw Jack looking at me with a serious and concerned expression.<br>"What's it to you.' I glanced over at him and smirked; I decided for once that I would reply with my old Rose Hathaway bravado. He gave a small laugh and smirked back.  
>"I saw you with Belikov today and was worried that you were upset. Are you ok?" Wow straight to the point. Great.<br>"Yeah I did talk to him today. I'm fine the only thing that is wrong is that I am confused about my feelings for him. I still love him, though I'm not sure whether to admit it to him or not. I'm scared that he will hurt me again and I'm not sure if I will be able to come back from it this time." It was nice to talk to Jack like this, I felt like I could confide in him when I needed to. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to a stop.  
>"Look I know that it has been hard on you and this is going to sound cliché but you need to follow your heart. If you love him nothing will stop you from feeling that. If your heart says be with him then be with him ok?" I studied him, he was right I needed to follow my heart on this one. My mind may say don't but my heart says go for it. I think that I want to go for it, but I still have that nagging part in the back of my mind that is saying 'he hurt you once, he'll hurt you again.'<br>"Thanks Jack. I still need to think all this through, but I will try to follow my heart." I smiled up at him and grabbed his arm pulling him along with me to the café at court.  
>"Where are we going?" he looked confused as to where I was dragging him off to.<br>"The café. I am hungry and need doughnuts!" He out right laughed at me, I looked over to him and sent him my death glare. The colour drained from his face and his laughter stopped abruptly.

The café was quiet and only a few people were scattered across the room. I walked up to the counter with Jack trailing me, I ordered 3 doughnuts and a hot chocolate and Jack ordered a coffee and an éclair. We grabbed our food and went over to a table in the far corner away from the people remaining in the store. We stayed in a comfortable silence until he spoke up about the one issue that I was debating.  
>"So... Are you going to talk to him?" I sat there for a moment contemplating my answer, finally replying with a confident answer.<br>"Yes, I will. I want to, but I'm just scared of how it will turn out."  
>"When are you going to talk to him?" I couldn't give him a definite answer because I didn't know myself.<br>When was I going to confront him?

DPOV

After my confrontation with Rose, I had been wandering around the court grounds; I continued to mindlessly dawdle around my mind lost in the thoughts of Rose that have been consuming my mind recently. I looked around and spotted my Roza with the Guardian she was with last night they were in a quite conversation. I swiftly moved behind a tree that would hide me, but still allow me to be within hearing range.  
>"…I still love him… I'm scared that he will hurt me again… come back from it this time." I couldn't make out the entire conversation, but I heard the most important thing to me she STILL loves me! But I was worried about the fact she was still scarred of me hurting her, I couldn't imagine hurting her ever again.<br>"…it has been hard on you… follow your heart… nothing will stop you… then be with him." That guy was trying to help out our relationship; he actually thinks we should be together. I really hope that Rose listens to someone just this once.  
>"Thanks Jack… I will try to follow my heart." She might actually come back to me, please please have your heart lead to me Roza. They started to shift so I hid further behind the tree concealing myself and blending in with my surroundings further. I decide to head back to my room and think of a way to approach Rose and actually convince her to actually listen to me.<p>

Once inside my dorm I decided to plan how I was going to win her back. I went over to my bed sat down and started to sing the song that I wrote when Rose and I weren't talking. Well when I wasn't talking to Roza.

"A hundred days have made me older  
>Since the last time that I saw your pretty face<br>A thousand lies have made me colder  
>And I don't think I can look at this the same<br>But all the miles that separate  
>Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face<p>

I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you baby  
>And I dream about you all the time<p>

I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still with me in my dreams<br>And tonight it's only you and me, yeah

The miles just keep rollin'  
>As the people leave their way to say hello<br>I've heard this life is overrated  
>But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah<p>

I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you baby  
>And I dream about you all the time<p>

I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still with me in my dreams<br>And tonight girl it's only you and me

Everything I know and anywhere I go  
>It gets hard but it won't take away my love<br>And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
>It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa<p>

I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you baby  
>And I dream about you all the time<p>

I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still with me in my dreams<br>And tonight girl it's only you and me, yeah oh yeah oh"

I am going to sing this to Roza to prove my love for here and that I have never stopped loving her or thinking about her. I hope that she would take me back and accept my apology.  
>I will win you back Roza.<br>I will love you forever.

**I hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW! haha**

**~Soon2be-Guardian**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Again thanks for all of your reviewes. :D**  
><strong>I tried to make this chapter longer than the last one. Hpoe you like it.<strong>  
><strong>I don't own VA or 'here without you'. Richelle Mead and 3 Doors down do.<strong>

**Enjoy**

DPOV

I walked out of my room in search of Rose, I needed to tell her that I love her and never stopped. I looked in her room, the café and finally the commons, Rose was sitting on a bench by herself away from everything and everyone. I looked around the commons and noticed that a lot of people were around this would be the perfect time to sing to her. I may be embarrassing her and myself, but at least the whole of court will find out that I truly love her. I started to approach her as she looked up.

RPOV

I decided that after my talk with Jack that I needed some time alone to think over everything that has happened in the past few days. Dimitri admitted his love for me, Lissa and I are no longer friends, Tasha threatened me over Dimitri, I told Dimitri that my love had faded, I met Jack and now need to talk to Dimitri properly. I felt like someone was watching me; and to confirm my assumption I heard footsteps coming near me. My head snapped up and I spotted Dimitri walking in my direction, I suppose now is better than ever.  
>"Dimitri I…" He stopped me mid sentence and started to sing.<p>

"**A hundred days have made me older  
>Since the last time that I saw your pretty face<br>A thousand lies have made me colder  
>And I don't think I can look at this the same<br>But all the miles that separate  
>Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face<strong>

He loves me, he truly does love me. He walks closer and closer to the bench I sat on singing out his heart, I stared straight into those chocolate brown eyes that I miss so much. He was standing right in front of me now just staring at me. Pure love crossed his face while he sung to me.

**I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you baby  
>And I dream about you all the time<strong>

I averted my gaze thinking about those word he said to me those two long month ago, 'Love Fades, Mine has' those words broke my heart and to know they were all a lie has hurt me all over again. He noticed the change in my expression as sadness came through his eyes; his voice became thick with emotion as a lone tear fell down his face. I didn't even have to look at him to know the guilt that he felt over his rejection. I stood up reaching toward his face and wiped the tear from his cheek. I studied his face and saw worry mixed in with the sadness and love that was portrayed over his face. He was afraid that I would turn him down again like I did the night of karaoke, I knew that I wouldn't do that again, the ache in my heart was yearning for him and his presence in my life.

**I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still with me in my dreams<br>And tonight it's only you and me, yeah**

I looked down thinking about the pain that we have both been through and how well this song portrays our feelings for each other. He was always on my mind and I was always on his. He reached out and lifted my face so that our gazes locked once again. A smile lit up his face as he realised that I wasn't going anywhere, he reached out and took my hand, pulled me away from the bench I had occupied and into the middle of the commons.

**The miles just keep rollin'  
>As the people leave their way to say hello<br>I've heard this life is overrated  
>But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah<strong>

I glanced around the commons finally realising that we were definitely not alone, most people were staying where they were and staring at the fully trained guardian singing his heart out. Some faces were filled with disgust and others admiration of his braveness. Many of the royal Moroi had anger shown on their faces because they didn't approve of guardian having relationships, but really they could stick their opinions up their ass. Two faces stuck out to me Jack, and Lissa; Jack looked proud that we were sorting out our differences, he caught me gaze and sent me a smile of approval. I turned to gaze at Lissa; she looked sad and angry at our exchange I decide to search in her head as to why she would feel this way.

**I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you baby  
>And I dream about you all the time<strong>

She was jealous that I would forgive Dimitri a man that I have known for just over a year, but not her; a person who has been my 'sister' since we were five. She is angry that I won't forgive her for a mistake. Of course I wouldn't forgive Lissa for her 'mistake' because it lasted over two months, that little mistake was to ignore me for two months and support the love of my life. I gazed back at Dimitri as he saw who I was looking at. Because of her I was now in a really bad mood, I was pissed and again Dimitri noticed, because he gripped my waist and pulled me in for a hug.

**I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still with me in my dreams<br>And tonight girl it's only you and me**

**Everything I know and anywhere I go  
>It gets hard but it won't take away my love<br>And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
>It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa<strong>

He continued to sing as he held me against his chest trying to soothe my increasing annoyance; I lifted my head looking up into his eyes as he stared down into my eyes. This was the sweetest moment of my life; the man of my dreams still loves me and is confessing it through a song in front of forty people. I smiled up at him and he returned it.

**I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you baby  
>And I dream about you all the time<strong>

**I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still with me in my dreams<br>And tonight girl it's only you and me, yeah oh yeah oh**"

As he sung the last note our faces inched together and our lips finally met, sparks went off like fireworks all through my body. We broke apart and he bent down toward my ear.  
>" I love you Roza." I felt like fainting and jumping with joy, but instead I composed myself and said the four words that I have been dying to say.<br>"I love you too." A grin spread across his face as I said those words, but our moment was ruined too soon as a sharp pain came across my face.

I looked towards the direction of the slap to see Tasha standing there fuming with a flame forming in her hand. I was shocked at that being the interruption.  
>"What the hell do you think you're doing blood whore. He loves me not you." I snickered at that, I can't believe she still thought that. "You stole him from me, you don't deserve him your just an immature child." I lifted up my hand and slapped her with a force I didn't even know that I had. She staggered backwards and tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground. The flame in her hand grew and was glowing a fiery red.<br>"Are you really that stupid? You seriously think that he loves you. Did he just sing a sweet song for you? NO he didn't, has he told you that he loves you? I'm pretty sure that he hasn't and guess what he just told me that he loves me. Get over whatever delusion you have and leave Dimitri and I alone." She glared at me and picked herself up off of the ground, a ball of fire shot out at me and I ducked down missing it by a hair.  
>"How dare you speak to me like that you slut! I am a royal moroi and you will respect me. I am above you; you're just a lowly Damphir." My mouth fell open as she said those words; I can't believe that she just said that. I always thought of her as a better person but she truly is just another stuck up royal. Dimitri stepped out in front of me shielding me with his body.<br>"Tasha. I have never loved you and I never will. You are acting so desperate, not to mention the fact that you just admitted that you think Damphirs are lower than you. I thought you were better than that, but obviously not. After what you have said about Rose I don't think we can even be friend anymore, you should just leave and stop embarrassing yourself." Her mouth dropped to the floor, but then she smirked and began to talk again.  
>"You love me Dimka, you want me not her. We will have kids and be together forever." I looked up at Dimitri and saw that his eyes were glazed over. Compulsion.<br>"Say you love me." I looked back at her as Dimitri said four words that broke my heart.  
>"I love you Tasha." I needed to break the compulsion, at thought popped into my head. I stormed up to Tasha and punched her square in the face, a sickening crack followed. I smiled knowing that I had broken her nose; she fell back with the force of the impact. I looked back at Dimitri to see him with a confused face, he looked at Tasha's unconscious form and realisation crossed his face.<br>"Compulsion." I nodded, looking around at the scene that surrounded us; so many people had seen me hit a royal moroi. Jack came over with Christian trailing behind him.

"Christian I'm sorry, I had to she was using compulsion on Dimitri." He came up to me and gave me a bear hug. Tears falling down his face, the only person that he had left had just broken a serious law for our society and not to mention had attacked one of his close friend.  
>"Rose I can't believe she did that, she was always so trustworthy and now she comes and does that. I always knew that she was jealous but I didn't think she would go to those measures." I smiled up at him and wiped a few of his tears away, he looked broken.<br>"Its okay, I didn't think she would do that either. She threw a fire ball at me, she's broke two laws now she might go to jail. Are you ok?" He smiled back at me.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? You were the one that was just attacked." I laughed again he smiled.  
>"I'm fine Christian." I looked him over again and he looked pretty bad. "Maybe you should do and rest. Come talk to me later ok?" He smiled and nodded while turning and making his way to his room. I looked back at Dimitri seeing a look of horror on his face, he had been Tasha's friend and she just betrayed his trust. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I smiled up at him reached up and pecked him on the lips. I looked over at Jack who had picked up Tasha.<br>"I'm going to take her to the clinic and then talk to the guardian counsel about what occurred." I smiled at him, and he returned it. He turned around and started to make his way over to the infirmary.  
>"Roza are you ok? Did she hurt you?" I thought about it and realised that I was actually really sore, and my arm felt like it was on fire. I looked down and noticed that me top was burnt, I hadn't realised that she had thrown more than one fire ball at me. Dimitri noticed what I was looking at and panic crossed his face.<br>"Oh god she hit you, how badly does it hurt?"  
>"It hurts like a bitch, but I will be fine." I started to turn around and Dimitri caught my good wrist.<br>"Oh no you don't were going to the infirmary to get that looked at." I opened my mouth.  
>"Don't we are going and that's final." I shut it again and let him pull me away and towards the infirmary, following the path that Jack had just taken.<p>

Oh joy the infirmary.

**Ok so Christian and Rose are getting along. **  
><strong>Dimitri and Rose are now back together.<strong>

**Hope you liked it.**

**Reviews please!**

**~Soon2be-Guardain**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry I hjaven't updated in a while.**  
><strong>I got my first bad review last chapter but I found that it was a bit unescasary, I mean the title is karaoke night so that means that there will genarally be music in the story. And I also wanted to check with the rest of you that my story doesn't resemble High School Musical, that really isn't what I want.<strong>

**Anyway on with the story. I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does.**

**Enjoy**

The infirmary's plain white walls were the only thing I could see; I really have spent too much time in this building. Dimitri had left me here alone, I had no one to heal me Adrian was beyond drunk these days and well Lissa I still wasn't talking to, I would rather her not heal me. I was still thinking about where Dimitri had gone, I asked but he wouldn't tell me about it. Ugh I guess it's just me and the doctor! FUN! My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
>"Come in." I shouted as my least favorite person walked in.<br>"Hey Rose. How are you feeling?"  
>"Fine" I responded blankly.<br>"I want to heal you. Ok?" My anger flared at the thought as I looked over at Lissa.  
>"DO NOT COME ANY WHERE NEAR ME. Actually just leave ok I don't need backstabber near me right now ok? I can't really comprehend forgiving you so just LEAVE. I don't want you here." Lissa stayed where she was, not moving tears pouring down her face and sobs racking her body. Normally her distress would bother me deeply, but right now I couldn't give a shit.<br>"I'm sorry Rose. Really I am, why can't you see that?"  
>"Yeah Lissa you are sorry, but why couldn't you see my distress or my pain? Why didn't you try to talk to me? Why? Oh yeah that's right you were helping a man you barley even know and left me your ex-best friend alone in her own depression and pain. Really you shouldn't be sorry about it because there never should have been anything to be sorry about." Tears were still pouring down her face, I looked at the door hoping that she would get the message that just wanted her to leave but another person walked in to the room and tried to comfort Lissa.<br>"Christian." He looked up as I gave him a smile in which he returned. His gaze shifted to further down my body, I looked down to what he was looking at and saw my burn. I glanced back up and saw his expression filled with guilt.  
>"Ros-"<br>"Christian don't you dare feel guilty about this. It was not your fault; it was Tasha's fault and choice. She has always wanted Dimitri and he never returned her feelings, so she just decided to hurt me as a way of getting to him." He smiled weakly at me and nodded knowing that I didn't blame him for what has happened. His gaze shifted back to Lissa and he sighed, removed his arm and walked over to me and sat on my bed. I was shocked along with Lissa at Christian's actions; he moved over to me and hugged me again he looked back an Lissa with a sigh escaping his lips.  
>"You know I have thought about it a lot, what you did to Rose was unacceptable, you were like her sister and you abandoned her. I think of Rose as a sister and for once I am going to think of her. I think that maybe we should take a break, a very long break." His voice started to shake towards the end; I wrapped an arm around Christians shoulder. Lissa looked shocked at his decision but not heartbroken or upset, that was strange for her. Anger consumed her features and I realised what was happening.<br>"The darkness." I whispered. "CHRITIAN hold her down it's the darkness." He got up faster than I would have imagined and held Lissas arms behind her back.  
>"How dare you break up with me? I am Vasalisa Dragomir, your Christian Ozera a disgraced moroi. You have no right to du-"She stopped mid sentence as I began to pull the darkness out of her mind, my anger built and I began to saw red. It consumed me and I turned on Lissa.<br>"You Lissa are a spoilt brat, you always think about yourself and things that will benefit you and only you. What about me, no one ever thinks about me you were meant to be my sister and all you could think about was YOU and DIMITRI! I HATE YOU SOOOO MUCH!" Lissa began to cry again and Christian pulled her out of the room as I began to stalk toward them. A fire border built around them as a barrier to stop me from getting to close. I was so focused on hurting Lissa that I didn't see Jack come into the room, I continued to walk towards Lissa but Jack stepped in my way and I ran straight into his chest. His arms wrapped around my body, he lifted my up and tried to carry me to my bed. I screamed and kicked trying to break out of his hold and go after Lissa, other people in the infirmary must have heard all the screams because Dimitri came crashing in and was shocked at the scene in front of him. Understanding crossed his face and he made his way over to Jack and me.  
>"Give her to me, I can stop this." I kept struggling trying to break free of either of their grasps. Jack handed me over to Dimitri and just his touch calmed me down, I felt comfortable in his hold. The darkness slowly faded away, I just collapsed in Dimitri's hold my whole mind and body just gave up.<br>"Shhhh its ok Roza. The darkness is gone. It's over." Dimitri whispered in my ear. I began to sob, the overload of emotions that the darkness gave me was overwhelming and I couldn't handle it even once it was gone.  
>"Rose" I looked over at Jack who looked nervous.<br>"Are you ok now?" I smiled over at him.  
>"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for your help; they could have been seriously hurt if you hadn't come." My voice was shaking and filled with emotion.<br>"It's no problem; I just want you to be ok." Dimitri put me down and walked over to Jack, I was scared that he was going to hit him or something, but the next thing he did shocked me. Dimitri gave Jack one of those man hugs.  
>"Thank you for helping my Roza." My heart melted when he called me his Roza, I must have sighed because both men looked over at me. Dimitri with a smirk and Jack with a warm smile.<br>"I'll leave you two alone." Jacks smile turned into a smirk and I blushed at his thought. Dimitri walked over to me and grabbed my waist, pulling me to his body.  
>" I love you Roza." He bent down and kissed me before I could respond, the kiss was filled with so much passion that it stunned me. I pulled away from him.<br>"I" Kiss "Love" Kiss "You" Kiss "Too" Kiss, he smiled against my lips, with the need of air I pulled away but his lips never left my skin, he kissed from neck down my shoulder and back up. His lips found my mouth again, and we kissed again with the same amount of passion as the last. We were so lost in the kiss that neither of us noticed the door opening.

*Cough, cough*

We looked over at the door and saw Christian standing there with a smirk on his face. What the hell is with everybody and smirking today? My thoughts subsided and I blushed a deep red, finally realizing that Christian had just found me and Dimitri making out. We all stood there in an awkward silence for a few minutes until Christian decided to break the tension.  
>"Uhhh… I just wanted to talk to you about Lissa, but I can uhh… come back later maybe. Cause clearly Belikov has some skills to distract our Rosie that much." This just made me blush a deeper red and hide my face in Dimitri's chest.<br>"Shut up Sparky." My voice muffled by Dimitri's chest.  
>"What was that Rosie?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.<br>"I said. Shut. Up. Sparky." He glared at my nickname for him, but him calling me Rosie didn't really bother me. I loved Christian like brother so it didn't bother me. I stepped out of Dimitri's hold and grabbed Christians arm.  
>"Come on Sparky, let's go talk. Bye Dimitri love you!" He chuckled.<br>"Bye Roza." I continued to drag Christian outside.  
>"You know Rose I can walk by myself."<br>"Are you so sure about that sparky? You do have pretty scrawny legs. You sure they can support you?" He glared at me.  
>"Yes, actually I am quite sure. But I am surprised that yours hold you up, they really would have to work hard though." it was my turn to glare, but he seems like one of the only people that doesn't cower underneath it. We both came to a stop at a bench in one of the gardens in court, he looked over at me trying to assess how I was.<br>"Rose, how are you feeling about Lissa?" I stared straight ahead while my mind was processing everything that has happened in our relationship. We ran away together, I saved her from Victor, I always tried to protect her, I took the darkness from her numerous times, we fought as I left to free Dimitri, we freed Victor from jail, she 'saved Dimitri and took all of the credit, she wouldn't let me see Dimitri, she ignored me for months then said she did nothing wrong.  
>"I don't really care about her any more. I have done so much for her and the one time I need her; she isn't there for me." He looked at me sympathetically his face filled with pain and sadness, and then I realised that she wasn't there for him either all of her time was consumed with Dimitri. I can't believe that I had never once thought of Christian in all of this time.<br>"How are you feeling about her? The two girls that you love the most have broken your trust." He gave me a small smile.  
>"Coping. I'm coping; it's hard to deal with the thought that Lissa had rather been around Dimitri that you or me. And Aunt Tasha, well what she did was inexcusable; she hurt you Rose over a guy. Offensive magic is still against the law and she used it on a person who meant her no harm. I mean if she used it on a strigoi it could be looked at as self defense. But hurting another of our own kind was just bad, especially since it was you Rose; your one of my closest friends and she burnt you. Burnt you Rose, I could never forgive her now." I looked at him and studied his face, tears had built in his eyes and he was looking down at the ground.<br>"Christian, I know what she did was inexcusable but you can't take it out on yourself. It wasn't your fault, Christian I know that they both meant everything to you, but there is nothing that we can change now. Can I ask one thing though?" He nodded "Why did you break up with Lissa?"  
>"I thought over how she acted, and she just wasn't the girl that I fell in love with anymore. The girl I knew would never abandon her best friend or leave her boyfriend by himself just to comfort a stranger, that happens to be her best friend's lover. She just changed so much, and I don't like what she has become." I couldn't actually manage any words so I just nodded.<br>"Christian, you know that she still loves yo-"  
>"ROSE" We both looked over to the interruption and saw Dimitri running over to us with a panicked look.<br>"Rose, its Tasha. She's escaped."  
>Holy Shit!<p>

**A bit of bonding with Rose and Christian. :P**

**Hoped you liked it.**

**Please review.**

**~Soon2be-Guardian**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guy I just thought I would add this.<strong>

**Could I get another 4 reviews before the next chapter.**

**:)**

**Love you guys.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry i haven't updated in a while, school has been really busy and i have found it hard to write and update.  
>Thanks for all of your reviews and i hope you like this chapter.<strong>

Enjoy :)

I could not believe what I was hearing. Tasha had escaped the guardians, how the hell is that possible they are all fully trained but yet a moroi escaped them. My mind was puzzling over the thought, how could she? Fire magic. She must have used fire to hurt the guardians like she did on me.  
>"Rose, are you ok?" I looked up to see Dimitri's and Christians worried faces, Christian looked angry and sad at the same time, but Dimitri looked angry and protective. He probably thinks that Tasha will hurt me again.<br>"Did she use magic?" I managed to squeak out, both of their faces grew cold, guilty and protected. I think I knew the answer before I was told.  
>"Yes, and well she hurt someone really bad." I kept flicking through a list of people that she would of hurt more than the others.<br>"Who? Who was it?" I could see the hesitation in their faces.  
>"Rose it's Jack, he's dead Rose. Tasha killed him; she knew how close you two were so she decided he was the best target right now."<p>

My heart broke, she killed him. My closest friend right now and she killed him all because of me. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes at the thought of it. I tried to stay composed but I just couldn't handle it, I got up and ran to my room needing privacy and a place that I could cry and nobody would be able to find me. I could faintly hear footsteps behind me so I sped up and managed to make it to my room with out them catching up to me. I slammed the door shut and collapsed on the ground crying my heart out about the loss of Jack, he had only just met me yet we were so close, we had only just met ad he died because of me. I just can't believe it. All my sadness was driving me to anger, hate and resentment. I hate Tasha she kills someone because the guy that she likes is with someone else, she must be beyond mental right now. I was beyond depressed right now and I really need to let it out, my mind wandered to when Lissa had cut herself and how it had helped her relive her emotional pain.

I looked in my bathroom for the razor blade that I had taken form Lissa, finding it a draw I locked my bathroom door and moved the blade to my wrist. A hiss escaped my mouth as I made the first cut, but soon my emotional pain was masked by the physical pain in my wrist. I made another slice but this one didn't feel as bad, a hiss still escaped my lips but I was soon distracted by the knocking at my bathroom door.  
>"Rose open the door!" Dimitri's voice rung through my apartment, but I managed to ignore it and focus on the cuts on my arm. Again I cut into my wrists but this time it was deeper, a lot deeper these cuts were bleeding a hell of a lot I felt really light headed.<br>"ROSE OPEN THIS GODDAMNED DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I WILL GET DIMITRI TO KICK IT IN, AND KNOWING YOU; YOU'LL BE PISSED IF THAT HAPPENS. SO OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR!" Christian was worse then Dimitri; I mean seriously we used to hate each other. I heard a pounding on my door as the room began to spin, I collapsed backwards and saw the door fly open as I drifted into unconsciousness.  
>"ROZA!" Dimitri's voice was the last thing I heard as the blackness took over.<p>

Everything was black; I couldn't see anything but a never ending blackness. I started to hear peoples voices, but only faintly. My vision started to become lighter and soon I realised that I was being pulled into a spirit dream. Adrian. He was the only person who could do this. I could feel his presence.  
>"Adrian! Get out here now!" I looked around the bright and vibrant garden waiting for Adrian to appear. A figure stepped out from behind a tree, I knew that it was him.<p>

"Hello Little Damphir" I looked him over to put it nicely he looked like shit, he had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was no longer stylishly messed up. It was just flat on his head.  
>"What's wrong Adrian?" His face held anger as I asked him that one simple question.<br>"What's wrong? What's wrong Rose? What's wrong is that you have been in a coma for a week now and this is the first time that I have been able to contact you!" I cowered away from his voice. I had no idea that I had been in a coma for the last week.  
>"Whhatttt?" I managed to stutter out, all the anger from his expression just melted away and concern and sympathy filled his voice.<br>"Rose do you remember cutting your wrists?" I nodded "Well the last cut was really deep and you passed out from blood loss. Dimitri and Christian found you just as you passed out. Both of them brought you to the infirmary and you haven't woken up for a week." I was shocked that I had done that much damage, I just wanted to relieve my pain but all it did was hurt the ones that I care for again.  
>"Rose; Dimitri is a wreck he hasn't left your side all week; he just keeps muttering 'I only just got you back. I can't loose you again." That is really all he ever says anymore. He doesn't talk to anyone but you and the doctor, to tell you the truth I don't think that he even realises that me and Christian are there as well. But I mean Christian isn't much better, he is crying constantly he really never leaves your side either. They actually had to bring a feeder to him, but he barley even acknowledges them either. He says that he doesn't want to miss you waking up, so he stays where he is. All three of us are highly sleep deprived."<br>I looked at him with ears in my eyes they were all so worried for me, but really there is only one cause for all this pain and that is Tasha and what she has done to everyone.  
>"So Jack is really dead. I wasn't just dreaming?" He looked down at his feet and was avoiding my gaze. But soon his courage picked up and he looked me in the eyes.<br>"Technically he's not dead. Rose he's a strigoi and so is Tasha." Tears welled up in my eyes again as I realised Dimitri was trying to let me off easy when he told me that he was dead. I could feel the path of my tears and the stains that would be shown on my face. Adrian walked towards me and wiped away my tears with his thumb.  
>"Rose I'm so sorry, I thought you knew that he was. What are you going to do?" I looked up into his emerald eyes and said the simplest yet most dangerous thing.<br>"I'm going after him." He gave me a sad smile knowing that nothing would change my mind.  
>"I'm going to kill him, and I'm going to torture the shit out of Tasha. I'm going to make her suffer like she made me suffer, I can't let her live she took him away from me so she deserves the pain." I couldn't talk anymore the sobs that rack my body had taken over.<br>"Goodbye Rose. Wake up soon." He smiled as the dream began to fade and I was back to looking at the blackness surrounding me.

My plan was beginning to form in my mind; I needed to track them down. I didn't want to kill Jack but I knew after all the things that Dimitri went through that I didn't want to change him back. Dimitri went through all this pain and hardship; I don't want Jack to have to do the same. Killing him was my only option and at least I would know that he isn't out there murdering innocent people. I was beginning to feel the actions around me, I knew for a fact that someone was holding my hand, my body was beginning to respond to its surroundings and I think that I was finally waking up. I tried to squeeze the hand that was holding mine and from the reaction that I got they felt it.  
>"Rose please wake up I felt you squeeze my hand, please Roza I need you to wake up. I love ou and I can't lose you now." I needed to wake up and see Dimitri's face and have his hold me and never let go, I need to get my revenge on Tasha as well as save Jack. I started to concentrate on opening my eyes, I used all my strength and concentration and finally those chocolate eyes were the only thing that I could see<br>"Roza" I could see the relief in his features as he finally realised that I was alive and still by his side. A smile pulled at my lips as I looked into his eyes, I glanced around the room and smiled at Adrian and Christian. But then I saw someone that wiped the smile off my face, Lissa, she was standing there with a small smile on her face as she watched me fully wake up. My smile turned into a scowl, I turned towards Dimitri.

"What is she doing her?" I inclined my head towards Lissa, he shot me a small disapproving look but soon it turned back to neutral.  
>"She wanted to see you when you woke up." Oh, well then I looked at her, and glared.<br>"Well you have seen me, now you can leave." I shot her a fake smile as her small smile turned into a frown, tears again formed in her eyes as she finally realised that I really didn't want to see her.  
>"Why, why can't you forgive me? You know how sorry I am, Dimitri ignored you but you forgave him. So why?" I looked at her as the answer came straight to me<br>"Why, you really want to know why?" She nodded "He had just been turned back from being strigoi and couldn't deal with what he had done to me, but once he was ready he confronted me. I didn't see you turn back from strigoi or have a traumatic experience, you ignored me for no reason and that hurt me a lot. How could you leave someone who was supposed to be you sister for a man you barley know. The reason I can't stand you right now is because you ignored my for the sake of ignoring me and unless you can give a good enough reason than I don't think that we could ever be friends again." I could see her processing everything I had just said, her face started to grow even sadder as she realised that she really had no excuse for ignoring me it was just convenient for her. This made me smile I looked at her.

" See you have nothing, absolutely no reason for what you did to me, so I don't need you in my life, and if you care for me like you said you do then never come near me again, and don't try to talk to me." She meekly nodded and turned around, walking out the door with tears streaming down her face. I looked around the room at the rest of my friend, only Adrian seemed shocked at how I treated Lissa, Christian looked at me sympathetically but I could see the underlying pain in his eyes, I shot him a grateful smile because he was the only one who knows what I am going through. My mind began to wonder to Jack and how I was going to kill him, I was dreading this and I knew that it was going to be hard for me. I looked over at Dimitri preparing to tell him that I was leaving tonight wether he liked it or not.  
>"I'm leaving tonight" he looked confused, but then realisation crossed his face, his eyes looked pained because he knew that I knew about Jack.<br>"I know that I can't convince you not to so I'm coming with you, no matter what I am not going to lose you to anyone." He leant forward and gave me the most passionate kiss knowing that one of us might not make it out of this alive.  
>"I'm coming too."<br>"Me too"

I looked over at both of the moroi; no matter how much I threatened them I knew that I couldn't change their mind. I nodded and jumped out of bed and just walked out of the infirmary knowing that Dimitri would be following my every step. I rushed to my room wanting to be ready as soon as possible, I needed to free Jack as soon as possible not to mention that I needed to kill Tasha as a form of revenge and to save the people that I love. I rushed into my room and went straight to my dresser looking for my perfect battle outfit. But I knew exactly what I was going to wear, my combat boots, a khaki top and camo pants. I looked over at Dimitri and saw him standing there watching me changing with lust in his eye, I felt a blush rising in my cheeks. I looked him over and saw his general guardian attire.  
>"You ready?" He smiled and gave e a small nod.<br>We both walked out of my room and out to the front gate where we were meeting Christian and Adrian. We all climbed into the car that Dimitri managed to get us and drove to the one place that I thought that they could be. A rather large cabin that Dimitri showed me once; it was actually quite large for a cabin. I just had this feeling that they were their, but I felt that there was a massive situation that was going to surprise and confront us all.

We arrived at the cabin; we were all preparing our self for the worst as we all got out of the car and stalked towards the cabins door. All of us stopped and just scanned each other planting pictures in our mind of the people we care for most. I counted in my mind

1…2…3... Go.

We burst into the room; and we all surveyed the area many strigoi were standing around the room, i began to take it all in and prepare myself for the battle that was about to happen but then I spotted the one person I thought was dead, that I thought I would never see again, and froze he should not be here. He turned around and I saw his blood red eyes.

Mason.

**I hope you liked this chapter :) **

**uhoh Masons back! I wonder what will happen please review :)**

**Can we get from 44 to 50 - 55 reviews. That would be lovely**

**~ Soon2be-Guardian**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, i know that i haven't updated in two months but school has been hectic and i havent had time to finish any of this chapter untill now.**

**Thanks for all of your amazing reviews, you are all awesome.**

**Well anyway i hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Enjoy**

DPOV  
>SHIT…<p>

RPOV  
>I was standing there in shock, not moving, I don't even think I was breathing. Mason the one person that I couldn't save was standing in front of me with the red rimed eyes that continuously haunt me. My best friend is the living dead he has become the one thing that we never wanted to become. I saw him die; I saw the flick of the strigois wrist as he snapped his neck and killed him instantly.<p>

"Well look who it is guys!"  
>Masons smirk grew as he staled towards our group.<br>"If it isn't little Rose Hathaway and her boy toy."  
>I glanced at Dimitri and saw that his guardian mask was up and he kept his eyes on Mason.<br>"Christian, Adrian get out of here. Go!"  
>I screamed at their shocked faces, both regained their senses and fled running as fast as they could. My attention turned towards my best friend as he watched our exchange with humour plastered on his face. I scanned the rest of the room and spotted Jacks unconscious figure.<p>

There were at least ten strigoi here and one of them I could see was Tasha, she sauntered over to Mason and pulled him in for a passionate kiss that should not have been seen by anyone.  
>"So how are you Rose? Still with your paedophile of a boyfriend I see."<br>He smirked at me and his gaze turned to Dimitri.  
>"Dimka, you really shouldn't have turned me down because now we are going to torture your precious little Roza."<p>

Her smile grew as she stalked towards me, I readied myself for the fight that would soon breakout, but my mind was so preoccupied by watching her that I hadn't noticed one sneaking up behind me until it was too late. A hard strike fell down on my head and I collapsed into a mask of unconsciousness.

DPOV  
>I watched as a black haired strigoi snuck up behind Roza and hit her over the head.<br>"Roza!"  
>I turned towards Mason knowing very well that this was revenge on Rose, Tasha hates her because of me and my love for her and Mason feels betrayed by the one woman that he had ever loved. He always admired her and she had just taken it for granted just like I did to her.<p>

"I see that you haven't told her your little secret Belikov, oh how I wonder what her reaction will be to the one thing that she doesn't know. And the cool thing is that all those little ghosts of me that kept popping up were a special ability that I seemed to have accumulated. Cool isn't it? I love the fact that she was so naive as to believe that she could see my ghost when it didn't even exist."

Mason was smirking as I realised that he had led her into all of the traps and strigoi areas Rose had been to. The fight at the school… oh god he led her into a trap that she came out of, but that was the point they wanted me to lure her in.

" It was you, you led the attack on the school, you planned it all, you and Galina, I knew that there was something she wasn't telling me, I just couldn't place it."  
>I was keeping an eye on all of my surroundings being sure not to lose track of any of the strigoi.<br>"What do you two want?"  
>I observed both of them carefully as they stared at me with no emotions on their faces.<br>"Well I want Rose and I believe that you know what Tasha wants so both of us teamed up to get the things that we want. I mean Rose deserves a little pain for leaving me at Spokane, and you stole her from me as well as the fact she stole you from Tasha."

Both advanced towards me and I was ready to fight, I hoped that with all my experience I would be able to take them down. Both came at me at the same time along with a third and a fourth, two I could deal with but four I think would be able to take me. All of them went for different parts of my body but two for my leg and two for my upper body and with all of them lunging at me at the same time I couldn't dodge them all. I went down with a thud as they all pinned me down, I struggled as much as I could but I could not over power them, Mason let go of my arm and threw his fist at my face, knocking me out cold.

RPOV  
>I was stuck in a dark haze after being knocked out by that one strigoi; I still couldn't grasp the fact that Mason wasn't dead. I was searching thought the possibilities of how he was undead, but nothing could come to mind I saw him die, I was there as his neck snapped and his limp body dropped to the ground. The only way he could still be alive is if the strigoi broke his neck but didn't sever his spinal cord, I refused to think that I could of left my best friend in excruciating pain while thinking he was dead.<p>

Oh god I should have checked more thoroughly for signs of life, it's my fault all of this is my fault, Mason is strigoi, Jack has been captured and most likely so has Dimitri. I had to save them all, I owed it to all of them even if it cost me my life.  
>My mind was starting to shift as I started to regain consciousness; I felt a sharp pain flare across my cheek, shocking me back into consciousness. I looked at the person that slapped me and saw those red rimmed, blue eyes that will always scare me.<p>

"Well how nice it seems Rosie has finally joined us, it seems that Eric hit you over the head too hard cause you have been out for two days, but no worries we had other worthless people to torture"

A small smile crept up across his face as his words finally sunk in, Jack and Dimitri had been taking the majority of the pain. I looked over at their bloody bodies and saw multiple cuts and teeth marks covering their bodies, with the amount of blood they have loss both were unconscious.

"Jack, Dimitri"  
>My voice was only a whisper, I looked at Mason both he and Tasha were looking aat me with smirks on their faces.<br>"You see Rose you cause everyone so much pain, if you had of just left everyone alone none of this would of happened."  
>Tasha began to approach me with a knife in her hand, she slashed my arm and a cry of pain escaped my lips. It was loud enough to wake both Dimitri and Jack from their unconscious state.<br>"Roza…"  
>Dimitri's groggy voice drew my attention, until Tasha cut both my cheek and my arm again, the crimson blood was slowly pouring out of the wounds on my body making me feel light headed and drowsy.<br>Mason came over to join Tasha and positioned him self at my neck, beard his fangs and bit me in one of the most painful ways imaginable. He stoped so the endorphins wouldn't kick in, and then bit me in the same spot again even harder. The pain was unbearable my scream filled the room as all my aspects of control left me. Tears escaped my eyes as the pain just went on, cut after cut and bite after bite all scared my body from head to toe.

Both Dimitri and Jack were staring at me with pain filled eyes as me screams for mercy and pain continued. Mason and Tasha didn't stop for hours on end both thoroughly enjoying their time, taking out all of their hatred on me. They finally stopped and stepped back while watching my blood covered body with excitement.

"Hows our little Rosie doing? Are you in much pain?" The sarcasm that laced his voice while my face contorted with pain again as he touched my open wounds.  
>"Screw you Mason" I spat at him my blood now on his face.<br>"Uh, uh, uh. You little bloodwhore" His had came down on my face again throwing my head to the side.  
>"ROZA"… "ROSE" both Dimitri and Jack yelled.<p>

"You keep your filthy hands off her or so help me god I will kill you with my bare hands"

"Now, now Dimitri. I don't believe you're in a position to make threats right now. Don't you agree Tasha?" He snicked as Tasha strode over to his chained body

"Dimka, do you really think that threatening us will help dear Rose's life, maybe we can start our torture all over again thanks to your outburst. How does that sound Rose?"  
>She directed he gaze towards me as I just burned holes through her face with my glare. I knew that if I provoked them that they would just continue hurting me, but I also needed to keep their attention off of Dimitri and Jack. Somehow they both needed to escape and as long as the strigois attention stayed on me they would have a chance.<p>

I looked over at Dimitri and met his eyes, I knew that he would pick up on what I was doing and somehow he would flee and come with help. But if that didn't work I really hope that Adrian and Christian would be able to tell the guardians, and then they could come to help. I tried to put as much love into my face as I could muster, just in case this was the last time I saw him.

Tasha approached me and smacked me over the head knocking me out cold, I really hopped that when I woke up help would be here.

DPOV

Tasha backhanded rose across the face, knocking her out cold. I knew what Rose wanted me to do, she wanted me to run and get help. I don't have as much blood loss as Jack or Rose so I really was our best bet.

Leaving her alone is going to kill me, but I already have my hands free from the rope that was tied around the chair. While they were occupied by my Roza I was going to make my break for it, I glanced over at Jack and sent him a nod. I slowly rose from my chair and made a break for the door, managing to break free of the small cabin and run as fast as I could in the direction of court.

I will be back for you Roza.

**So lets get to 60 reviews, I hope you liked it :D**

**This will be the last chapter for a while, because my exams are coming up in two weeks but as soon as they are over i will update as often as i can.**

**~Soon2Be-Guardian**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys,i know that it has been awhile but heres the next chapter. I love all of you for your good reviews. Thank you all so much. :)**

**I hope you like this chapter and I don't own anything but Jack. :)**

**Enjoy**

DPOV

I had been running for at least 30 minutes and there was no sign of strigoi following me anymore, I had left my Roza and Jack alone with those strigoi. I needed to hurry, there was no way I was slowing down now. They needed me and I needed Roza.

From what I could remember Court was at least another 3 miles, it would probably take me another 30 minutes, and I hoped that I would be fast enough to save her. I ran, and ran, and ran never really noticing my fatigue the adrenalin surge was still coursing through my body.

I finally saw them, the soft glow of court lights. Finally I could get the help that I needed and save her from Tasha and Mason. I burst through the Court gates and ran to the Guardian headquarters.  
>"Dimitri, man. How did you escape? Where are Rose and Jack?"<br>I glanced in the direction of Adrian and Christian, but had no time to stop and talk. I needed to get to Hans, they both knew that I wasn't slowing down so they began to follow me keeping pace as best they could.

I just kept sprinting until I hit Han's door, nearly knocking it down with my force. Both Adrian and Christian were right on my tail, all of us bursting in on Hans.  
>"I need a group of guardians now, there is a strigoi hideout near here and they have captured Rose and the new guy Jack. We have been there for about 3 or 4 days and all of us were in pretty bad condition."<br>He looked over me and noticed the small cuts and bite marks that covered my skin. He sighed and then both of the moroi shouted obscenities at him, surprising both him and myself.

"I can't, they aren't moroi and I am not allowed to send people if they aren't." I charged forward and pushed Hans up against the wall holding him off the ground.

"You will send people to help them or else I will make sure you won't be able to walk or talk ever again. Do you understand? This is two dedicated guardians that need saving now."  
>He gulped and nodded his head.<p>

"I will give you 15 men and I do hope that all of them return."  
>I thanked him and ran from his room, making my way to the garage at court in order to get there faster we would need a few cars.<p>

Finally all 15 men were at the gate and ready to fight. We took off on our way to save my Roza, I knew that she was alive I could just feel it, but if she wasn't those strigoi had better run…

RPOV

I was still unconscious and stuck in my own thoughts, I really hoped that Dimitri had gotten away and managed to get some help. We both needed to get out, my mind wandered to the condition that Jack was in, he wouldn't make it much longer he has taken way to many hits.

I could feel my self waking up and I took in my surroundings, both Tasha and Mason were stil standing in the room, but rather than me they were consumed with Jack. His face was full of agony, he looked up at me and his eyes were filled with pain and even tears. His eyes met mine and a hint of relief flashed in them. Tasha seemed to have noticed that Jacks attention had changed to me, both turned around and smiled, a sick evil smile full of hatred and anger.

"Well it's nice to see that our guest of honour is awake again, is the pain to much to handle Rosie?" Masons cruel smile turned to a smirk as he and Tasha forgot Jack and made their way over to me, I prepared myself for the pain to come. But just couldn't help a stupid remark.

"You're a sick bastard, but I'm sure I take pain better then you do because, you Mason are a weak asshole."

"Shut up you stupid little bloodwhore" he growled, ahh so I finally struck a nerve. I smirked as he stalked towards me and slapped me right across the face forcing my head to the side with an extreme amount of force.

"Let the torture begin."

Mason and Tasha were consumed in my torture, probably making me pay for Dimitri's breakout. He was gone and neither me nor Jack knew when he would be back. I was constantly in agonizing pain but I refused to show just how much it hurt to my captors.  
>I knew that it was a long shot for Dimitri to come back with help, but I knew he would be back with it or not. The pain was getting worse as the full extent of Dimitri's escape was taken out on me.<p>

"So this is how your 'lover' repays you, you little bitch" her scowl grew as I kept up the same stotic mask I had grown accustomed to. I looked out of the corner of my eye to spot Jack drifting in and out of consciousness. That man has taken so much pain for me in such a short time; he really is a true friend. If we ever made it out of this I would be forever in his debt.

The torture continued for what seemed like eternity, Mason was enjoying himself so much as he continued to inflict pain on me. Tasha had begun to cut tiny little slices into my face numerous times, and the blood loss was stating to hit me as drowsiness was starting to consume me. I was starting to lose faith in the belief that Dimitri was coming back.

Both of them were beginning to become bored with my torture and resorted to feeding off me. The continuous bites were pure agony, they would never bite long enough for the endorphins to kick in. Eventually the pair decided to leave the cabin for a while thinking that we were both to weak to escape, leaving me and Jack alone.

Bad idea.

"Rose are you able to break free? My gaze drifted up to Jacks face as he looked more awake then I had seen in days.

"Yeah I think so"  
>I tried to move my hands to where I kept a switch blade in the back of my pants; I touched the tip of the knife while struggling against the ropes that bound my hands. I managed to turn the blade around and began to cut the ropes that bound my hands.<p>

"Jack what are we going to do? How are we going to get away?" He looked over at me as I finally broke through my bonds and jumped up to help him.

"Were going to do it your way and wing it." I smirked at his choice of words as I searched for our stakes. I scanned the room whilst Jack kept an eye out for our captors. I finally found our stakes stashed away in a duffle bag on one of the tables in the corner. I tossed one over to Jack and he caught it skilfully.

"Ready?"

DPOV

"Ready?" I looked around the guardians that I had managed to gather, Adrian, Christian and Eddie were among them. Most people around the van nodded.

"Ok, were going to go in three groups of five, you five" I pointed to the first group "will come in from the right. Then you will all attack from the left" I pointed to the second group. "And you will all attack from the back and ensure no one escapes. Eddie, myself, Adrian and Christian will attack from head on, Tasha is mine and if you find Mason Ashford, he needs to be captured not killed we are going to restore him."

Everyone nodded along as I explained my plan. We were going to get Roza and Jack back. We finally arrived in a position where we were able to get ready.

"Is everyone in position?" murmurs of yes sounded through our walkie talkies. "Ok start closing in be ready for anything." Adrian and Christian were in between me and Eddie, Christian was ready to light up and strigoi that came near us. I was so vigilant while trying to be as calm and collected as possible. MY head snapped to the left as I heard rustles in the bushes.

"Be prepared, I think someone is coming, Christian if it's a strigoi light up their head ok?" I looked over at him and saw his brief nod. Someone suddenly broke through the bushes, Christians hands lit up with flames but instantly I knew it wasn't a strigoi. It was Jack.

"Jack, how did you escape? Where's my Roza?" He looked up with heavy eyes as I knew that Rose wasn't following him. I studied his face and noticed that he was covered in fresh blood and bite marks.

"Dimitri we were separated, she went after Mason. I don't know if she will come back, she's in pretty bad shape." I couldn't believe that, no matter what she was coming back. I began to advance in the direction of the cabin faster and faster until I started sprinting. I could hear the others following me, when I finally broke through into the clearing at least five strigoi bodies were lying on the ground.

"Mason, how are you even strigoi, I saw you die." Oh no dangerous topic, I rushed forward and stood beside Rose, she visibly relaxed as she realised I was here to help her. I looked over at Christian and slightly nodded as he lit up Masons head and arms, Adrian and I rushed over to Masons burning figure as Adrian pushed the stake through Masons, it didn't go right in so he kept pushing until the bright light filled the area around us and Mason was restored to the Damphir he originally was.

"Mason" Rose breathed out, tears filled her eyes as she realised that she had finally gotten her best friend back. I was overwhelmed by the light that had emitted from Mason and Adrian, and I didn't notice Tasha closing in on Christian until she was right behind him.  
>"Christian duck" She lunged and hit Rose square on in the chest throwing her back until she hit a tree behind her knocking her out cold.<p>

Roza.

**There you go Chapter 12 :)**

**Love you all for reading. Please review.**

**Can i get 10?**

**~Soon2be-Guardian**


End file.
